Snow
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: A short oneshot in which Edward thinks about how the snow resembles his own plight in many different ways. Now includes many more oneshots into the minds of other characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've been a really big fan of Edward Scissorhands for a long, long time

**A/N: So, I've been a really big fan of Edward Scissorhands for a long, long time. I was too afraid to write a fic for it though because I couldn't possibly think of something that I could add to it. **

**So I decided to write a little oneshot about Edward and all that depressingness. So, just keep in mind that this is my first time with a Scissorhands fic when you're reviewing. ;) **

**Edward's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Scissorhands. **

The only thing I can relate to anymore is the snow. It is the only thing that I can understand and the only thing that can comfort me now that I am in my castle of solitude. As I carve up the ice I sometimes stop to watch it fall to the ground. When I watch the snowfall I a feel compassion towards it and it makes me feel like there is something else in the world that is similar to myself.

The flakes are small and pale. They shimmer with a pureness but in the end only end up melting when they make contact with the ground. If you try to touch them, the heat of the human skin burns and they turn to liquid in your grasp.

The snow is cold and icy. The mere presence of it chills you to the very bone and you want to run from it and watch it from a safe distance. You may like the snow, but it's better to stay warm than to walk around in it.

The thing about snow that I am most like, though, is that snow falls in single flakes. They don't fall to the ground in pairs. They fall by themselves and are entirely alone in their journey. They don't know companionship and they spend the duration of their short life all alone.

The only difference between snow and I is that everyone loves the snow, even if it's just from a distance. But no one loves me.

**A/N: Really short. Still review? **


	2. Kim

**A/N: So, I decided I might do a few more oneshots and instead of making a new story each time, just add them to this one. :) I got some encouraging reviews too, so thanks to you guys. :) :) **

**This one is in Kim's POV and takes place about a few days after Edward moves in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Scissorhands. **

I don't know why my thoughts are starting to change. I mean, one second I have all of these priorities and values and then the next they mean absolutely nothing anymore.

Jim is probably the best example of this. It just seems that now everything he says ends up sounded dumb or just insensitive. I mean, I just sometimes wonder why I even like to suck face with him in the back of someone's car. There are times where I just really seem to hate him and I can't even look at him without my nerves going all on edge. It's spooky. Just a couple days ago I was having a good time with him and my friends on that trip. Did Jim only just _start_ to sound like a village idiot or has he sounded that way the whole time?

Maybe I'm just losing my mind. More than once I've found myself starting to worry about split ends and then just stop caring about it. For some reason it just doesn't seem really important, you know? I can tell that this concerns Jim and even my parents are looking at me oddly these days. Maybe I inhaled too much fresh air last weekend and now my head is all confused and scattered.

And, okay, I really don't like to pinpoint my behavior to this because it feels like I'm being unfaithful to Jim but I sometimes have to wonder. I was perfectly fine before Edward came home with my mom. I loved Jim, I loved my airhead friends, and I loved doing my nails and combing my hair. I didn't used to _care_ when someone made a crack at someone like Edward. I probably even would have been one of those making the jokes.

I don't know. It just seems like since he's been living here he's changing me. And to be honest, I almost like it. This is what I meant about feeling like I'm unfaithful to Jim. I would rather hang around with Edward and his freaky hands than listen to Jim talk about a hotdog he ate yesterday for lunch. I mean, why did I ever used to care that it gave him unusual belching functions all night? Why did I ever used to care about _any_thing that Jim likes to talk about?

It's just really freaky. Part of me wants to change back to my old self and the other part of me never wants to be that girl again.

**A/N: I have to admit, writing for Kim was easier. It's harder to write about what Edward probably thinks about. Both are fun though. **

_**Any**_**way. Please review? **


End file.
